Story about Us
by Echo Andalice
Summary: Christmas Bowl telah berakhir, kini Mamori harus pindah sekolah karena pekerjaan orangtuanya, meninggalkan teman-temannya, meninggalkan jabatannya sebagai manajer Devil Bats. Ia juga harus meninggalkan Hiruma yang bukan siapa-siapanya. First HiruMamo RnR please.


Halo, saya pendatang baru di fandom Eyeshield 21. Yoroshikune.

Special thanks to Hiruma Yuuzu, sudah membantu saya mengatur structure :D

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

* * *

**Story About Us**

.

_._

_Christmas Bowl telah berakhir, kini Mamori harus pindah sekolah karena pekerjaan orangtuanya, meninggalkan teman-temannya, meninggalkan jabatannya sebagai manajer Devil Bats. Ia juga harus meninggalkan Hiruma yang bukan siapa-siapanya._

.

.

**True love is not about the hugs and kisses**

**The I love you's' or The i miss you's'**

**But about the chills that hit every part of Tour spine when you think about him.**

.

.

Seperti biasa setelah pulang sekolah Mamori Anezaki yang sering dipanggil Mamori tidak langsung pulang ke rumahny,a karena pekerjaannya sebagai manajer klub olahraga American Football, Deimon Devil Bats. Dia harus membantu Hiruma untuk mengatur beberapa strategi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk melawan klub lain minggu depan.

Walaupun secara teknis Hiruma dan Mamori sudah tidak termaksud anggota Deimon Devil Bats karena sudah menginjak kelas tiga, mereka tetap mengurusi segala keperluan klub itu. Bahkan kadang Hiruma, Musashi, dan Kurita mengikuti latihan American Football.

Mamori sangat bahagia dengan keadaan yang berjalan seperti ini dan berharap agar tidak berubah agar mereka tetap bersama selamanya.

Tapi tentu saja semua hal di dunia ini tidak akan menetap untuk selamanya. Semua hal berubah dan berputar di roda yang bernama 'Takdir'.

Sama seperti keadaan sekarang, Walaupun dia tidak mau, sebentar lagi dia harus berpisah dengan semua orang yang dia kenal disini, dia harus merelakan adik kecilnya berlari tanpa bantuan lagi dari dirinya, walaupun dia tahu bahwa Sena mampu untuk berlari di kakinya sendiri. Juga merelakan posisinya sebagai manajer Devil Bats kepada orang lain.

Posisi Manajer yang membuatnya dekat dengan salah seorang mantan kapten sadis yang terkenal sebagai reinkarnasi setan, Hiruma Youichi.

Mamori menghela nafas memikirkan hal itu. Walaupun awalnya dia terpaksa menduduki jabatan itu karena khawatir Hiruma akan menyiksa Sena dan memperlakukannya semena-mena, tapi sekarang jabatan itu menjadi salah satu bagian hidup terbaiknya.

Karena Jabatan itu dia bisa mendukung orang-orang yang dia kasihi,dia bisa melihat dan merasakan bagaimana jerih payah mereka untuk mencapai puncak. Saat mereka menang di Christmas Bowl itu adalah salah satu hal yang paling membuat Mamori bahagia di dunia ini.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan posisinya digantikan oleh perempuan lain... Tidak! Tidak! Dia tidak mau digantikan oleh sembarang orang! Posisi itu sangat penting untuk dirinya!

Mamori merapihkan seluruh dokumen-dokumen yang berada di mejanya sambil melirik Hiruma yang sedang menggunakan kacamata baca berbingkai hitam. Mata hijau toscanya yang sedang menatap laptop dengan serius terlihat seperti bercahaya karena pantulan sinar matahari.

Dengan segera Mamori memalingkan wajahnya kepada dokumen yang berada di depannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, Dia tahu dia merasa seperti ini karena dia mempunyai 'rasa' kepada Hiruma. Rasanya lucu dia bisa memiliki perasaan seperti ini padahal awalnya dia sangat membenci Hiruma.

Karena itu, bayangan Hiruma akan melupakannya dan menggantikannya dengan orang lain sangat menyakitkan.

"Hei... Hiruma-kun walaupun aku tidak ada di sisimu lagi,kau tidak akan melupakanku bukan?" Tanya Mamori tiba-tiba. Dia tidak bisa menyimpan perasaan gelisahnya terus menerus.

Hiruma langsung menatap ke arah mata Biru sapphire Mamori yang mengingatkan orang kepada laut, saat mendengar pertanyaan Mamori, Tapi itu hanya sebentar, dia segera kembali kepada laptopnya dan kembali mengatur rencana.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Manajer sialan?"

Manajer sialan. Nama yang Hiruma berikan kepadanya saat dia menjabat menjadi manajer. Meskipun sekarang dia kebal akan panggilannya tetap saja itu membuatnya kesal dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Mou! Hiruma-kun, aku punya nama, jadi panggil aku dengan namaku!"

Hiruma memutar matanya ke arah Mamori lagi dan memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Mamori. Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Mamori, dia menyeringai kecil.

"Terserah, apa kau cemburu posisimu disini akan digantikan orang lain?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa ala Setan.

Mamori segera memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali bekerja karena malu, Dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma, sampai sekarang bagaimana Hiruma bisa membaca dirinya seperti buku masih tetap menjadi misteri.

"Hei! Manajer sialan aku bertanya padamu." Kata Hiruma paksa, Perhatiannya sekarang sudah sepenuhnya kepada Mamori dan melupakan pekerjaanya di laptop.

Mamori ingin menolak untuk menjawabnya tapi saat dia melihat mata hijau toscanya dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa menolaknya... Ini tidak adil! Kenapa dia memandang Mamori seperi dia memandang langsung ke arah Jiwanya?

Apa dia tidak tahu tatapannya adalah salah satu tatapan yang membuat Mamori jatuh cinta padanya?

"Aku tahu itu egois hanya saja kalian semua sangat berharga untukku dan aku tidak ingin melepaskan kalian." Kata Mamori akhirnya sambil menatap balik ke arah mata Hiruma.

.

.

_**Terutama kau Hiruma-kun**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kata-kata terakhir Mamori dia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri,Dia belum siap untuk memberitahu Hiruma tentang perasaanya.

Hiruma Tertawa ala setannya lagi "Kekeke! Siapa yang mau melepaskanmu Manajer Sialan?"

Jantung Mamori berdegup kencang saat mendengar jawaban Hiruma. Dia tidak juga ingin melepaskan Mamori?

"Walaupun kau pindah dan tidak bersekolah di Deimon lagi kau kira kau bisa lepas begitu saja? Akan kupastikan kau tetap menjadi budak ku dan berguna untuk Devil Bats!"

Mamori mengerjapkan matanya karena kaget akan jawaban Hiruma. Itu adalah jawaban yang sangat 'Hiruma' sekali, setengah mengancam tapi juga membuat Mamori melepaskan segala keluh kesalnya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa terbebas dari tugasku sebagai manajer dengan mudah" Kata Mamori setengah bercanda.

Hiruma menyeringai dan kembali bekerja di laptopnya "Jangan berharap kau bisa kabur Manajer sialan" Katanya pelan.

Mamori pura-pura kesal karena ejekan dan ancaman Hiruma,Tapi dalam hati dia ingin tersenyum dan menangis karena bahagia.

.

_**Terimakasih Hiruma-kun**_

.

.

_**You are my soul mate, my sweetheart ,you are my dream come true,From now until the end of my time i Give my heart and soul to you**_

.

.

* * *

OK and cut!

Prolog selese! Cerita di mulai di chap selanjutnya!

Review yaaaa.. :D


End file.
